Amnesia Revised!
by Kate Maxwell
Summary: Picking up where the cleanup begins, John wakes up in hospital to discover that he lost his memories. So now its up to the family to help him gain them back! REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**Amnesia**

**Chapter One**

John groaned as he slowly woke up, the pain in his body was just a low throb from what he could have guessed was from the painkillers the doctors had given him.

_Doctors _He thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a private hospital room, the walls, floor and ceiling painted bright white with sunshine fighting through the blinds on the windows.

As he slowly woke up he was aware of voices being heard through the closed door close by, looking at his left arm he was surprised to find it in plaster while he could feel something down his back and realised that he had been asleep on his right side facing away from the door.

_But where and who am I? What happened to me _He thought to himself, he could just barely remember his name but only his first name. His head pounded giving him a headache as he tried to remember, all he could remember was darkness and cold chills.

Closing his eyes once again, John drifted off into a light sleep.

'_Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island May Day May Day!!' A voice screamed before flying back, landing in a bundle along the metallic corridor bouncing several times until he longer felt anything as the room around him shook violently. _

_Fires burst into life, burning through anything it could sink into while eating at the precious oxygen, sparks flew from damaged consoles while the young man slowly groaned in pain as he felt his left arm scream in pain. _

_He slowly crawled over; flinching at the sparks trying to salvage what was left of the space station's control room. Another shudder shook the space station as something burst nearby, he hit his head on the edge of the controls and his world went dark. _

* * *

John woke up with a slow moan and opened his eyes finding a pair of green ones staring back at him, shining with concern and regret.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked his brown hair messed up while his silver suit was covered in burn marks and soot.

"Sore" John replied his eyes widened in panic when he didn't recognize his own voice but tried not to move when he felt the gauze on his back pull at his tender skin.

"W-where are we?" He asked keeping still; trying to remember the dream he had just had, hoping that it was a clue to solving who he was.

"We're at St Thomas's hospital in London, you collapsed during clean up… don't you remember?" The young man asked again softly, voices were heard in the hallway once more.

John shook his head a little, "No, I don't remember anything… not even your name" He said moving his eyes away, afraid of what would happen now.

The young man sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Was afraid of this" He muttered as he got up out of the chair and crossed over to the window.

"What is it?" John asked, sounding scared and unsure. He felt insecure and was afraid that he wouldn't be able to defend himself if this stranger tried to do anything to him.

"It must have been the attack on Thunderbird Five, I'm sorry John… I should have noticed this, I should have asked you the vital questions" The young man said softly, apologizing as he moved back down onto the chair.

John frowned and thought through what the young man was saying, "I've got amnesia haven't I?" He said softly looking up to seeing the young man nod slowly.

"I've got to go and tell Dad, he'll need to know this" He said looking back at the closed door.

"I'm sorry" John muttered before falling into a light drug induced sleep.

* * *

"We'll have to take Thunderbirds Two and Three back to base, then start clean up. Thunderbird one can stay here under the protection of the police" Jeff said as he looked at three of his sons, Fermat and Tin-Tin.

They all looked worn out from the day's events, and like himself were all dirty and just needed a long hot shower before having something to eat. But his second born son, injured in the space station's attack had collapsed and rushed to the hospital they all now waited in.

"What about John Dad? The doctors said that he can't be moved for a few more days" The eldest boy, Scott spoke up from his place at the window. He had taken his gloves off as well as the top of his uniform revealing a sweat soaked blue shirt underneath.

"Virgil is with him at the moment, it's too much of a blur to remember what happened up there at the moment but I'm sure that once the burns have had chance to heal then recovery will be swift" Jeff replied, he was keeping his voice strong but the doctor's talk remained fresh in his mind.

"Gordon, I want you to fly Thunderbird Three back to base while I'll fly Thunderbird Two back… Scott, Thunderbird One will have to return to base soon but for now she can stay here until we get a private jet out" He instructed his boys before leaving the room, his shell slipping slightly.

Scott sighed softly, "Well Gordon, Alan you heard Dad… we should get back and start clean up as much as possible" He said with a small stretch, "From what you all told me, we've got a lot of work to do"

Alan nodded thinking of the mess down in the hangers themselves, from where they had to cut through into Thunderbird One's hanger to all of the foam from the Firefly then up in the main complex itself with shattered glass everywhere.

"What about John? Is he going to be ok" Tin-Tin asked seeing that Alan was staring down at the floor, worried for his brother.

"The doctor said that he'll be fine once the burns have healed enough, he'll be able to come home" Scott said as he was with his father when the doctor talked to them, he was concerned when John collapsed on them.

"We should go, the people of London would want their park back" Gordon said standing up, resting a hand on Alan's shoulder as he did so.

* * *

Virgil looked up from John's sleeping form when he heard the door open, looking around he saw their father enter the room.

"Hey Dad" He said softly as John moaned a little in his sleep as he tried to move but was stopped by the pillow at his back.

"How is he?" Jeff asked after closing the door softly behind him, walking further into the room.

"He's been awake once or twice since I've been in here but Dad, I think that concussion was worse than I feared" Virgil said leaning back in the chair.

Jeff leaned against the windowsill, the sunlight feeling good on his sore back after being thrown against the metal cages down in the bank.

"What do you mean Virgil? He seems in pain even when he's asleep, are the burns" Jeff asked folding his arms across his chest.

Virgil shook his head, "The burns are fine, just the gauze does take a while to get use to… it's the concussion that's got me worried, Dad… I think he's forgot his memory" He said looking over at his father, mixed emotions filling his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Amnesia 

Chapter Two

It had been three days since The Hood had attacked Thunderbird Five, resulting in the chaos at the island and one of their members being hospitalized from the injuries he had received.

"John?" A low male voice spoke softly as the blonde young man slowly woke up, feeling the hard bed pressing into his side.

"Mmm" John muttered as he slowly woke up, the painkillers helping with the pain of the burns on his back, the nurses had visited him while he was asleep to change the gauzes that covered the healing burns.

"How are you feeling John? Got some good news for you" The voice spoke up again, John's mind was fuzzy as a memory fought it's way to the surface.

_

* * *

_

Buzz Buzz!

"_Hey John, was about to turn in! What can I do for you?" Jeff's voice spoke up and appeared on a monitor in front of John. _

_The second born son grinned, "I could sure use a pizza, know a place that delivers?" He asked, putting the energy bar down that he had been eating. _

"_30 minutes or it's free right?" Jeff replied, laughter in his voice._

* * *

"D-dad?" John asked softly, feeling his head pound between his ears and bit back a moan.

Jeff's eyes lit up and moved into John's view better, "That's right John, do you remember?" He asked resting a hand on John's shoulder gently being wary of his broken arm.

Along with burns along his neck, back and hands, his son had a concussion but had been cleared by the doctor the day before. They believed that this caused amnesia, but no one could tell how severe it was. His left arm had broken in several places so he was led on his right side.

"Only a bit, just bits..." John replied softly and coughed past his dry throat.

Jeff retrieved the glass of water, "Here John, slow sips" He said, helping his son sip on the drink through the straw.

John took a few sips before laying his head back down on the pillows with a soft sigh, "Sorry for being like this.. not remembering anything" He muttered looking away from his father.

"Don't say that son, you're remembering things every day... and the doctor wants to check you over today, and if that comes clear then he said that you're allowed home today" Jeff replied squeezing John's shoulder gently.

John looked up with a soft smile, "I am remembering, but I just don't know how long it would take me to remember fully... or if I ever will get my memories back" He replied softly before sighing and closed his eyes as he relaxed against the pillows.

Jeff went silent and sighed softly, "John, you're my son and no matter what will happen once we do get home... just remember that I am here for you" He muttered softly, "How about I go and find the doctor, see if I can take you home?" Jeff asked gently seeing how John was starting to fall asleep again.

John opened his eyes, the once energetic sparkling blue eyes were now dull with confusion written deep within them. "I think I remember it... a tropical paradise, surrounded by blue ocean as far as the eye can see..." He whispered softly, remembering a dream that he had had.

"A large housing complex sitting on one side with pools and..." John stopped and sighed. "I can't remember anything else" He muttered closing his eyes once more.

"Don't force it son, it will come to you in time... just think about your injuries for now, your memories will come back" Jeff spoke softly, resting his hand on his son's head running his fingers through his blonde hair.

John sighed softly and sunk back into the drug induced sleep.

* * *

"Thanks doctor, I should call the rest of the family and let them know, we should be fine on getting to the city airport" Jeff said with a smile, grateful for all that the hospital staff were doing for them.

He nodded at the police officer guarding the room that his son slept in before entering it, finding his son deeply asleep and sighed softly as he closed the door behind him.

Jeff was grateful for Lady Penelope for finding some clean clothes for both, John and himself. He had changed out of his soot covered uniform and had a long shower in the nearby hotel, grateful to Penny once more for sorting it out for him.

Putting his hand in his pocket, Jeff walked over to the window and dialled the number for the island, wondering who would answer it.

He listened to it ring, while thinking of the ideas that the sergeant outside had come up for to get them to the airport safely.

* * *

Scott groaned as he sat down at his father's desk, they had been cleaning non stop all day and he now took this opportunity to take a quick break while everyone sat around for a glass of Onaha's lemonade.

He had yet to order the new piece of glass that had got smashed in the battle between The Hood and his henchmen, and Lady Penelope and Parker. They had drained the pool to clean it out, which was now starting to fill back up but the eldest Tracy sibling couldn't take his mind off his brother.

Alone and confused in the hospital room, suffering from burns, a concussion and a broken arm. With no memories of who he was, John was alone amongst strangers.

Scott shook his head, "No, Dad is with him... I'm sure that John will be fine with Dad" He muttered to himself and looked at the piles of work waiting for their father's return.

The phone rang gaining his attention, "Tracy Island, Scott Tracy speaking" He answered after digging out the controls.

"Hello Scott, I thought I should call and give you a update" Jeff's voice came over the line, the screen blank telling him that his father was using his cell phone.

"Hey Dad, we're all fine here... we've been cleaning non stop all day, I was about to order the new glass for the doors... can't believe the mess it made especially in the pool" Scott replied with a tired smile.

"How is John?" He asked, leaning back in the chair.

"He's resting at the moment Scott, those painkillers that he's on keeps him drowsy... but he's been clear of the concussion thankfully" Jeff answered with a soft sigh, "I talked to the doctor about his memory loss... but there's nothing they can do" He added turning to look out of the window at the view from the room.

He could make out the park where workers were hard at work, fixing repairs caused by The Hood's theft of the Thunderbird machines.

"Dad, I'm sure that once John is home then his memories will come back... when will they let him out?" Scott asked, wondering what they could do to help their brother regain his lost memories.

Jeff smiled softly and talked to his son, about his thoughts and ideas not realising how the time drifted by.

"Sounds like the pool is ready, I should go out and help check things over before ordering the new glass... we've put boards up for now but still prefer the glass there" Scott commented seeing Virgil waiting in the doorway of the office.

"OK Scott, I'll leave you to it... I should check on the police officers for the route to the airport tomorrow" Jeff replied, "Take care son, and I'll talk to you soon" He added before hanging up the phone.

* * *

John groaned and moved under the sheets, stretching out with a soft moan remaining in the light sleep he had sunk into. He felt comfortable in hearing his father's voice close by, letting him rest easier in the strange place he was in now.

He had been told that it was St Thomas Hospital in London after being injured in a accident, but as much as he tried, John couldn't remember what the accident was or receiving the injuries he had now.

_

* * *

_

White filled his vision, he opened his eyes feeling his head pounding and his back, arms and legs felt frozen.

_His hands clutched on the snow under him, freezing his fingers through his gloves while he felt something pressing against him pushing him deeper into the snow underneath. _

"_Mom? Mom" He called trying to move and realised that there was someone on top of him. _

"_You're not hurt are you Johnny?" A soft voice spoke up from on top of him. _

_John tried to shake his head but kept still realising that his mom was sheltering him from the snow all around them, his small hands tried to grasp the freezing snow realising that something was wrong. _

"_What happened Mom?" He asked, looking up at his mom seeing that something was wrong with her but he couldn't tell what. _

"_It was a avalanche my son, we're buried under it... I was able to rescue you, shelter you so you can stand a better chance" The soft voice replied, her blue eyes closing. _

_John looked around seeing that there were stone slabs surrounding them, rocks pushing against his mother's back. He tried to look around and his eyes went wide in seeing the snow in some places around her turning red, he felt a cold shudder unrelated to their snowy prison. _

"_Mom... mom, don't go to sleep! Mom" John called, his voice turning squeaky and shook her as best as he could, his arm screaming in pain making him shake her with one hand. _

"Mom" John called out as he sat up, jumping as a hand rested on his uninjured shoulder.

"It's OK Johnny, I've got you" Jeff's voice muttered softly, stroking his son's shoulder to help him calm down from a nightmare.

John turned to look at his Dad before breaking into tears, shivering from the memories of being cold, almost frozen with his mother's body above him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amnesia**

**Chapter Three**

Jeff watched as they circled above Tracy Island, he glanced over at his second born son wondering what was going through his mind as they looked down at the tropical paradise down below.

"Well John, we're almost home" He said softly, seeing how the bandage was tied loosely around the back of his son's neck supporting his healing arm. White gauze was poking out from the white shirt John was wearing, showing where the burns were healing across his arms, neck and back.

"I guess so Dad... I'm scared of what is going to happen though" John muttered softly not turning to face his father, as Jeff continued to perform the circuit around the island.

Jeff inwardly sighed, "Just take it one step at a time John, we'll get there" He replied with a soft smile, glancing at his son.

"Tracy Island to Tracy One, you have landing permission" Scott's voice came across the radio.

"Tracy One to Tracy Island, thanks Scott... we'll come down now" Jeff replied with a smile, which faded a little when he saw John's confused look at the radio.

"OK Dad, we'll wait at the house for you" Scott replied and the radio went silent.

John sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting against a headache that was appearing along with mixed voices, emotions and memories echoing in his mind.

Jeff glanced over as he tried to focus on landing the plane safely on the island, frowning a little. "Are you OK John?" He asked, occasionally glancing over at his son. He was concerned that another headache would cause his son to fall asleep, or cause some pain as another memory appeared.

"I-I think so Dad, j-just trying to remember something... but it hurts" John replied, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as the noise continued in his head.

"Just remember what the doctor said, slow deep breaths to calm yourself down and let the memories come to you" Jeff said calmly, wishing that he could help his son but with focusing on landing the plane all he could do was keep his son calm.

John nodded and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax with slow deep breaths feeling his headache pounding in his ears and along his forehead. He heard the voices in his mind turning down into a low rumble, waiting for him to be able to sort them out.

Jeff looked over at his son, seeing that John had calmed himself down long enough for him to focus on landing their plane to the air strip.

The shudder shook the plane a little as he got it to land, trying to keep it as smooth as possible then let the engines die down as they taxied along the airstrip wanting to get it into the hangers out of the way just in case they were called out.

"Well John, we're home... how about we get up to the complex?" Jeff asked after the engines shut down completely, and the refuelling begun. He freed himself from the restraints before helping John out of his.

John slowly opened his eyes and nodded, slowly freeing himself with Jeff's help. "I'm scared Dad, I don't remember names or faces yet I feel that I should know them and this place" He replied softly, his voice shaking slightly.

"It will be OK John, I talked to your brothers and they understand what has happened to you... we're all going to help you through this" Jeff replied resting a hand on John's uninjured shoulder, being wary of the edge of the gauze on the back of his neck.

John looked over to Jeff's arm and slowly up to his face, forcing himself to relax and smile a little. "Thanks Dad... just wish -" He started to say and frowned when he lost his sentence.

"Come on John, it's probably just the painkillers... let's get you back up to the house" Jeff replied, inwardly sighing seeing that some of his son's memories had surfaced but confused John. He wished that there was another way to help his suffering son, but from the talks with the doctors then that being surrounded by familiar feelings and family would be one of the best ways to help recover from the amnesia.

* * *

Scott paced a little in the office, his hands clenched behind him as he continued to pace back and forth the length of their father's desk. His mind was practically buzzing with all of the thoughts and emotions that ran through his brain and heart as he continued to pace.

"Carry that on Scott and there would be a groove in the floor, or are you trying to make one?" Virgil asked, his voice breaking through Scott's trail of thoughts.

"Sorry Virg, just worried about John... they landed over half hour ago, but we all promised Dad that we would wait here" Scott replied turning to face his brother, with a strained smile.

"I know Scott, but we don't want to overwhelm John... I can't imagine what he's going through right now" Virgil said softly coming into the office and looked out of the large windows at the distant ocean, the sun was beginning to set and it cast a bright orange light across the island.

"I can't either Virgil, but I feel helpless like this... he's our brother, and he's lost his memories, those that what make him our John" Scott replied looking at his brother, he found that if he couldn't talk to John about what troubled him then Virgil was the next best brother he could talk to.

Virgil sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it spike a little more. "It's like Dad said, we just have to be there for John... especially as he's still recovering from the burns and his broken arm" He said softly looking up at his brother with a small smile and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Things will work out, John isn't lost as you think... we all recovering after what The Hood did to us, John most of all... so we'll just have to take it one day at a time" Virgil added, squeezing his brother's shoulder before leaving the office.

Scott sighed and forced himself to calm down, "One day at a time" He repeated before leaving the office, after locking the computers, leaving to join the rest of the family as they sat around waiting for Jeff and John to join them for their supper.


End file.
